Mercury is a metal which has commanded a lot of attention in the scientific world, primarily because of its toxicity. Mercury exposure can cause developmental toxicity, reproductive toxicity, chronic toxicity, acute toxicity, neurotoxicity and environmental toxicity. Acute and chronic mercury affects the kidneys, liver, gastrointestinal system and nervous system.
The sources of the mercury are commercial products such as batteries, thermometers, electrical switches, barometers, dental fillings, fluorescent light bulbs, and some blood pressure devices. Mercury can be released into the atmosphere during various manufacturing and disposal processes, or through natural water flowing over mercury deposits such as cinnabar.
Estimates of the minimal risk levels of mercury range from 0.002-0.007 mg/kg/for oral exposure and 0.0002 mg/m3 for inhalation. The most harmful form of mercury is ionic mercury, which appears as Hg2+, a doubly charged positive ion. A small amount of the ion, Hg22+ may also be present in some cases, but it quickly decomposes to metallic mercury and the ion Hg2+. Thus, methods for assessing low levels of mercury in both biological and other sample types would be useful.